Domina's new pet
by MssChief
Summary: As life grows ever so dull, Lucretia Batiatus decides to seduce a new female slave. PWP, smut for smut's sake, One shot


**Disclamer:** don't own Spartacus not making any kind of prophit

 **pairing:** Lucretia and female original character.

 **Author's note:** this has no plot whatsoever... warning's for dom\sub, owner\slave, breathplay, breastplay, first time, dubious consent, toys (obviously sexual). Psychological manipulation, aftercare.

 **Domina**

Lucretia strolled throught the square with a few choice servents. She was bored. Incredibly and utterly bored.

Wandering around looking for new things to acquire, see the latest fashion imports... Her husband was currently on errands to secure their ever expanding business, she loved him dearly, but things had come to simmer down with the years, as it was expected (thank the gods for orgies)...

The gossiping among the town's finest ladies had become tediously repetitive and their company for other endeavours had become quite cumbersome: jealousy, drama, all things that once used to amuse her, now seemed hardly worth the trouble. She had her choice of brutes, any gladiator would do as she please, but her interest there had also dwindled - slaves, gladiators, servants, no matter of which sex, went throught the motions as part of their jobs, something they did almost as absentmindedly as honing sword or scrubbing floors.

She decided to pay a visit to the slave market, no market would dare by now, to have a good pick and not bring it directly to the House of Batiatus, but it did them good to know that they still paid attention, so they made a point to keep showing up at slavemarkets from time to time, lest some poor spirit think they were distracted enough to overlook a good buy.

She was with no intention to buy anything, but it was there she saw a new toy. A woman about half her own age, muscular, long hair with a few braids. She must have been caught in her first battle, young, strong, but not calloused, and with impeccable features not yet marred.

New to slavery too, as the master closed her nose to force her to open her mouth to show her teeth. "She knows latin, some greek. But you won't be using this mouth for that will ya?" He asked the crowd that cheered and catcalled. Lucretia noticed her eyes, the flash of anger - she still had spunk, still an unbroken soul. That could be fun! She deserved a little treat for herself after all. She had one of her servants speak to the master to purchase, of course the girl was removed for her even before the bidding started, and arrangements were made for her delivery.

Lucrectia smiled to herself, she had a new filly to break in, to corrupt. Finally some fun.

As soon as she arrived home she gave instructions to brand the new slave with her personal brand, feed her and give her a cold bath. She would summon her to her private quarters later.

Her instructions,despite simple,did not lack intent, the immediate anger would soon fade into the persistent felling of pain, the very thought of being branded consolidating the notion that one was indeed no longer free. She wanted the girl to have time to let all that sink in, so she decided she would only send for the her in the evening.

She entertained herself thinking of a name for her new pet 'Palas' perhaps for her youth? Well if things worked according to plan and she decided to keep her for longer the name would soon become unfitting. Maybe something a bit more celtic, she was a bit short to be from the northern ones, but they all have the tradition to train women for combat. Thankfully, in her civilized world, women honoured the art of waging combat in the backstage, not as brutes on a field. She thought back to those fiery eyes... 'Belladonna' perhaps, pretty yet deadly.

She lounged in the modest luxury of her private quarters, she and her husband each had their own, aside from their marital bedroom. They were private places, spaces to preserve their individuality and facilitate their indulgence with special friends or slaves - in this case those claimed with their individual special brand. For their own use and entretainment exclusively, after all one should not have to share all of one's possessions.

It was less gaudy than their bedroom, her quarters comprised of a large pool-like bathing area, decorated with plush pillows perfect for other more sensuous proclivities, that was adjacent to a room with a large bed that was central in the space within, there were also some drawers and a desk.

She had already looked through her chests and drawers to collect what she would need for the night, she had wine and some fruit nearby. And so with everything ready for an entertaining night she had a servant bring her slave in, naked, she specified.

The girl entered and she sent the servant away. Lucretia circled her, schooling her features not to laugh at the girl's attempt to look unfazzed in her nakedness despite that cleary not being the case, as she could see the struggle not to cover herself. Like something wild waiting to be broken in ... 'Epona' celtic, untamable...

Lucretia circled her once more just to prolong the moment before hearing the girl's voice for the first time.

She stopped. Looked her in her eyes, and spoke "I am your domina." the girl held her gaze but she continued "It was said you know a little greek. Do you know who the goddess Artemis is?" She clearly surprised the girl with the question, but finally she spoke up "she is the goddess of hunting" sweet, female with just the right tinge of roughness, Lucretia was more than pleased – her new filly had such a perfect voice to match her perfect features. It was her turn to speak, "Yes among many things, of childbirth even" she uncounscioulsy looked briefly away not wanting to let on, that it was in that capacity that she had first learned about the deity herself.

She quickly collected herself and carried on "Calisto had promised herself to Artemis and failed her, so the goddess turned her into a bear and shot her with an arrow..." she looked intently into the girl's eyes, who cleary did not understand her point yet "Now Ifigenia, was pleasing to the goddess, so she saved her from her father and made her the high-pristess of one of her temples" she approached the girl carefull not to startle her, and undressed the cloth on her arm that covered the fresh brand and resumed speaking "I did this to you. I made this happen" she could see the anger in the young woman's eyes "I am not as kind as Artemis. Displease me and you shall find a fate far far worse than death. I can throw you in a locked room full of bloodied battled lust gladiators, I can cut you, torture you until you beg to die". She picked up an ointment and startled applying it to the scar "On the other hand, please me, do as I say and I assure you that you will not suffer. In time I promise it will even be pleasurable" she finished dressing the wound "I will be patient. I can see that all this is new to you. But do not cross me, and do not test the boundaries of my patience, you will find them quite short. Understood?" The girl was about to speak but she interrupted

"Oh, and you must always address me as domina",the girl swalled hard, fury in her eyes "yes...domina".

Lucretia smiled "Now, for your first task. Undress me" the young woman approached her, cleary not accustomed to their form of dress. Lucretia hinted at one of the clasps and soon, strong yet shy, hands started to undress her, her slave undid the main clasp and then moved around her back to undo the lacy strings that held part of the attire toghether. Her hands still shying away from Lucretia skin and her gaze focused on the dress. Lucretia was thouroghly enjoying herself, she would teach those hands well, the most important, inate part was already there, she had not been mistaken assuming the girl had an attraction to her own sex, if the way she was avoiding looking at her ample bosom, much bigger than the girl's own was any indication. Good. She was planning on using that desire to her advantage.

They stood there for a second facing each other naked, almost equal if not for the concealed scar. "Now," Lucretia said "get in the water, I want to bathe" The girl seemed to consider her options, but ultimately decided to comply. She moved to get in the water but bristled quickly backwards, Lucretia laughed as realization hit her, hot water... "silly girl" she grabbed her hand and brought her in with her, entering first to show that there was no danger.

She walked a little within the water and settled in a corner. Lucretia then looked at her with a smug smile she told her new slave "See? It's fine!" then her tone dropped and octave lower "now be a good girl and get that soap..." her new new slave picked the soap her strong toned body contrasting with the obvious false bravado. Lucretia turned her back and her new pet's gentle touch started rubbing her back massaging her and she hummed her aproval.

After a few minutes she turned around and the girl washed her forearms all the way up to her shoulders, impatience overcame her and she took the young woman's hands and slid them down to her breasts all the while holding the girl's gaze. Her slave lowered her eyes but her shyness strated fading and she openly stared at bosom. Her hands moved out on their own accord and the girl soaped and massaged the older woman's voluptous tits, feeling the supple skin, slightly pulling the hardening peaks, Lucretia looked down and the hands and at the girl who was so enthralled by her body, she was refusing to look up, so she closed her eyes and moaned, she new that would get the former warrior's attention, she could feel the hungry stare through her closed eyelids, she opened her eyes slowly and this time the young woman held her gaze despite the hint of a blush.

"Have you ever pleased a woman other than yourself?" she inquired but the girl quickly turned her gaze away, without warning, Lucretia pulled the woman by her hair and submersed her in the water holding her nose right up against her pubis feeling the girl's nose against her slit. She exhaled a slow breath counted to ten and pulled her up again. The young woman panted breathing in all air she could, Lucretia spoke again " Now, answer me, have you ever pleased yourself?" it was meant to be simply an erotic question, but the deep red blush surprised her. Coming to think of it Lucretia realized it wasn't that unusuall, dificult times preparing for battle, war and survival being the main priority. Some cultures went as far as banning sex, seeing it as a waste of precious energy that should be employed in training for battle, with the added bonus of ensuring there would be no new mouths to feed before the world settled again.

Lucretia put her hand under the girl's chin forcing her to look at her "It's nothing to be ashamed of" she smiled at her "You have desire. The rest can be taught my dear" her hand traced a delicate line from her chin, down her throath, between her breast, lower and lower the taught abdomen and down to her sex. She hear the girl gasp as two fingers slide at the side of her clitoris and tugged the girl forward. "C'mere" she brought her head close to her breast, with another tug she elicited another gasp and took advantage to pull that open mouth to her peak "now suck" she threw her head back as her slave obliged, first sucking the peak and areola into her warm wet mouth, Lucretia rewarded her by running her digit on her pet's clit, it was getting so wet and engorged, she could almost feel it pulse with need. The girl started giving into her natural urges, her teeth scraped a nipple, licked and bit as her other hand came to Lucretia's left breast, palming, pinching. "Fuck ,yes" Lucretia exaled "Gods! you are such a good girl...so eager" her slave was keeping busy, her hips started thrusting into her domina's hand, and lucretia laughed "such a naughty girl, you will make such a nice pet.."

She wasn't kidding, Lucretia planned to turn her into a obedient faithfull little filly. The girl had the moxie and nobody taught them how to defend themselves against kindness.

She suddenly stopped, feeling more than hearing, a disapointed grunt. "Patience, my pet" Lucretia said as she pulled the girl out of the water with her " Your domina's pleasure comes first... Now," she said "down on your knees" there was a spark of fire in her pet's eyes mixed with arousal, but she was too turned on to be pridefull so the young slave got down on her knees for her domina. Lucretia sat laid back at one of the nearby pillows ,legs spread wide and ordered "on your hands and knees, come to me". The girl's contenance bristled for a moment ,but the view of her prize was too enticing to resist. So like an obedient pet she complied, crawling on all fours toward her domina, Lucretia could see the almost feral flare of her slave's nostrils as she got close enough to smell her intimate arousal.

Lucretia pulled by her still damp hair, brought her down to her wet pussy and a simple order dropped from her sinfull lips "lick". The girl snaked her tongue out and tentatively licked, she seemed to like the taste of her prize because she ran her tongue throught the older woman's slit and sucked on her clit as Lucretia held her tight against her wet cunt, moaning as her slave lapped against her. Lucretia's grip became painfully tight "Yes, that's it. Lick your domina's cunt..oh yes harder" she was thrusting hard against the girl's hungry mouth "yes, fuck me. just like that" her pet found her sweetspot and kept licking her, harder and harder until Lucretia came down hard on that mouth.

As they both gasped for air, Lucretia said "Oh my precious pet, we are not done yet. Lay on your back!" The girl did as she was told and Lucretia spread the girl's legs apart "Now, stay still" she looked down at her slave's pussy, so wet and ready, she then looked into her eyes as she dipped her fingers inside her and brought it to her mouth "hmmm.. so exquisite. Did my filly get this wet just from pleasing her domina?" She touched her further, feeling the wetness pooling there, she pulled one of the objects she had previously selected. It was a lavish leather dildo with a long shaft on one side and a smaller thicker protrusion on the other end.

She saw the apprehensive look her pet had "Stay still," she admonished "don't make me restrain you" she kept rubbing the girl's clit for a while before she inserted the smaller end on her slave seeing the wince of pain "hush hush,its just the first time, it will feel better see?" she started to rub the longer end "Now thank your domina" there were those fiery eyes trying to resist her again, she gave a sharp tug "do not defy me girl!" The girl tried to look away "thank you domina" Lucretia bent down and gave another thrusth with her hand "you can do better" angry lust filled eyes looking straight at her "thank you, domina!"

Lucretia smiled as she continued to stroke her "Good girl. Let's see what you get for being such a good girl for your domina..." she bent forward gave the startled girl a peck on the lips to throw her off.

Lucretia held the young woman's gaze as she got up and impaled herself on the shaft. Her slave closed her eyes as she felt the impact of the action on herself. Each movement of the older woman's hips reverberated inside, Lucretia stilled all movement to force the girl to look at her again. She moved slowly at first, so the girl could adjust, soon she was bucking her hips against her trying to get more.

Lucretia 'tsked' amused "so eager my little slut... behave and your domina will let you play." She made a slow deep move to emphasize her point "I want you to beg for your domina" she loved that spark of fire in those hot dark eyes. It's been so long since anyone cared enough to show her contempt, to try to defy her.

Lucretia lowered herself fully and held the girl's hands above her head on the floor and she saw the hungry eyes staring her heavy breasts "all you have to do is beg for it. Until then, do not dare to move" she speed up her pace feeling the delicious toy inside her as she rode down hard, knowing her movements mirrored within her slave.

She could see the girl's stubborn defiance, the prideful need to feel restrained to give in to pleasure. She slaped her face when the girl tried to close her eyes which earned a angry stare, but the older woman remained unfazed, lowering her head to whisper in her slave's ear "I can grant you what you need, stop being a stubborn child" they were both panting amidst curse words (mostly Lucretia's) and unintelligible murmurs from a language Lucretia did not know, when suddenly, the girl finally pleaded "please domina", a small victory the older woman decided to praise with releasing her hands, which were quick to fondle her breasts and grab at her hips.

Sweat covering both their bodies "please domina" the girl asked again and Lucretia allowed her to move more freely. The young girl's hips fell into nature's primal call and she started fucking her hard, hands roaming everywhere and settling in holding her hips, mouth to her breast and Lucretia could not help but hold her there, warning before she herself got totally lost in pleasure "If you dare leave a mark, I swear you will get 20 lashes" the girl was half sitting up, fucking her harder and harder, a hand sneaking down to find the clit her mouth had gotten so well acquainted with...her slave whispered back in her ear "totally...worth...it. Domina" that was all warning Lucretia got before the wild thing bit down on her neck. Oh, the girl would pay for that later ,but right now, she could not care. She was cumming hard hearing the girl chanting in her ear like a prayer "oh domina, domina, domina, DOMINA!" and they both colapsed back on the plush pillows. That's when Lucretia finally decided on her pet's name 'Alesia' a willful surrender.

She had a long way to go to break in her filly but she loved the prospect of what lay ahead.


End file.
